Inanimate Next Top Overload
This is a combination of NTT, OO and II. 20 from each show who would definitely never win in their show. Contestants Team Z 122px-Bubble Tea.png|Bubble Tea Cactus fan made pose by objectdudeisland-d7gxiwu.png|Cactus 107px-Candle.png|Candle Churro.png|Churro 177px-Cone2.png|Cone 129px-Domino.png|Domino 115px-Hammer.png|Hammer 83px-Lipstick.png|Lipstick Lollipop (NTT).png|Lollipop 133px-Magnet.png|Magnet 212px-Pasta.png|Pasta 126px-Peanut.png|Peanut 212px-Perfume.png|Perfume 158px-Potato.png|Potato 96px-Remote.png|Remote 212px-Seashell.png|Seashell 196px-Spice Cube.png|Spice Cube 139px-Steak.png|Steak 178px-Waffle.png|Waffle 212px-Yo-Yo.png|Yo- Yo Team Overload Boombox Pose.png|Boombox Boxing Glove-0.png|Boxing Glove Candy.png|Candy Casey.png|Casey ACWAGT Cherry Pose.png|Cherry Clock Pose (BFTOU).png|Clock Crayon.png|Crayon Disc-0.png|Disc Dusty FFCM.png|Dusty Lighter-0.png|Lighter Locky.png|Locky Marble.png|Marble Paper Airplane.png|Paper Airplane PictureBFTT.png|Picture Sleeping Ping Pong Ball.png|Ping- Pong Ball Popcorn (OC Pose).png|Popcorn Tissue.png|Tissue Toaster_(OC_Pose).png|Toaster Toothy.png|Toothy Tophat OO.png|Top Hat Team Meeple Apple.png|Apple BalloonBFTT.png|Balloon Bomb.png|Bomb Box.png|Box Cheesy.png|Cheesy FanHop.png|Fan Knife_SSBOS.png|Knife ACWAGT Lightbulb Pose.png|Lightbulb Microphone.png|Microphone Nickle, I mean NICKEL!.png|Nickel Paper-1.png|Paper Pepper.png|Pepper ACWAGT Pickle Pose.png|Pickle Salt Pose.png|Salt Soapffcm.png|Soap SuitcaseBFTT.png|Suitcase TacoIsEvil!!!.png|Taco (60th Place, Voted Off) TissuesPose(Teal3400).png|Tissues Trophy(bestfan).png|Trophy Yinny and Yangster.png|Yin- Yang Other Characters 180px-Z-Box.png|ZBox (360) (Challenges) Gamey.png|Gamey (Eliminations) Mephone.png|MePhone 4 (Recaps, Rejoins, Debuts) 97px-Tie.png|Tie (Intern) MePadIdle.png|MePad (Shows The Votes) Toilet_(1).png|Toilet (Random Intern) Object insanity triangle by objectdudeisland-d7pt18x.png|Triangle (Special Guest) 188px-Blue Pillow Pose.png|Blue Pillow (Special Guest) Object havoc lamp by toonmaster99-d7l7a49.png|Lamp (Special Guest) Episodes It's Just The End Of The Crappy Cliff (Episode 1) *Gamey: Okay, so we have 60 contestants coming for our new amazing show! *MePhone: Well, we already have the teams ready. If you are from Object Overload, go on the red circle, if you are on II, go on the yellow, and Next Top Thingy goes on blue. *Everyone goes on their circle *ZBox: Okay, we need to do a contest to see who wins. It's where you are in a forest and Tie is going to try to catch you. If you are caught or die, You are out. Toilet will also give each team 3 dodgeballs, you can throw them at the other teams... *MePad: Now my favorite part..... *ZBox: Next you must jump into the crappy cliff. You must jump into the water to get a point. *Tie: 3... 2... 1... GO! *Everybody runs *Apple: Marshmallow, you are so gonna lose! *Marshmallow: Oh yeah? At least I'm potty- trained! *Suitcase: Guys, stop! *Tie throws a smoke bomb at everyone except Taco *Taco: Yes! *Tie: Goodbye, everyone! *Bubble Tea, Clock and Yin- Yang are sucked up *Everyone else runs away *Tie grabs Locky *Locky: LIKE, NO! *Magnet: HA!!! *Magnet throws a dodgeball at Apple *Apple: OWW! *Apple is caught *Tie: Caught you. *Everyone else gets to the crappy cliff *Gamey: Team Z wins! Team Meeple, vote somebody out. *Taco (Voting Booth): I vote for that stupid Cucumber! *Knife (Voting Booth): Trophy is outta here! *Gamey: So Suitcase, you're safe. *Suitcase is thrown a plate *Gamey: Paper, Salt, Pickle, you're safe too. *Gamey: Lightbulb, Knife, you guys are safe too. *Gamey: Fan is also safe. We need to go faster. *Gamey: Tissues, Balloon, Apple, Nickel, you're all safe. *Gamey: Microphone, Pepper, you guys get to live another day. *Gamey: Final 7! You all have good reasons. Pickle, you are the longest competing non- finalist of Inanimate Insanity. *Pickle: True. *Gamey: You're still useful, but you tell terrible jokes. *Cheesy: TERRIBLE!? *Gamey: Taco, you are evil. *Taco: SHUT UP! *Gamey: Yin- Yang, you fight with each other. *Yang: Who cares!? *Yin: I do! *Gamey: Whatever. Trophy, you manipulated Knife in II2. *Trophy: Like I care. *Gamey: The rest are boring. *Gamey: Soap and Pickle escape the final 5. *Screen: 3 minutes later... *Gamey: So the last 2 safe are... Cheesy & Box! *Taco: No! I cannot go! *Taco is shot by a laser and is teleported somewhere *MePhone: Team Z, for getting first, you get a whole log cabin! With 20 bedrooms, 8 bathrooms, 2 TVs, a fridge, 31 air conditioners, a Gii, 4 Giimotes, and a jacuzzi! While Team Overload, you get 20 tents and 20 sleeping bags. While Team Meeple, bad luck. Category:Bluesarethebest Pages Category:Object Overload Category:Inanimate Insanity